gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Realm
What is it? The Realm is a dimension that exists between the boundaries of time and space on the POTCO game. People can enter the Realm at anytime if they are in a glitch. Notable Realm Entrances *Port Royal- inside fort Charles on the balcony outside of the arch. *Tortuga- the endless sea entrances *Padres Del Fuego- the dark hart highway glitch and outside the boundaries of Beckett’s Quarry, Lava Gorge, Catacombs *Cuba- behind the trees and swamp *Raven’s Cove(interesting note - due to its supernaturalism Ravens Cove is the only island that can transport in and out of the realm at will), When Night falls on this island It has transported to the realm in which the Rage Ghosts come to terrorize pirates. *El Patrons Mines- outside of the boundaries, the south grave behind the wall also in Cave of lost souls the area under the boundaries is Davy Jones locker entrance *Kingshead- portal was closed off *Isla Tormenta- outside of the boundaries *PVP grounds- the special area through the cave, now disrupted *SVS grounds- at times when you are reforming you can be transported to that swim glitch aka the realm *Padres Del Fuego - a secret window is actually a realm portal (actually can be useful; if you are a spy, you can use it to navigate the island virtually UNDETECTED Since the realm has no physical form many portals open up to it at certain times but somne stay open for a short time. As Realm Protectors it is their duty to keep dangerous portals closed so it doesnt swallow something important up. At times a portal could open on under or over something and might suck it in and leave it trapped there. The most common occurance of those dangerportals is clouds swirling overhead and a beam of light energy shoots down and grows until the object or place in question is absorbed. Since the arival of the Dark Citadel in the dimensions the realm and the potco world have been intersecting and thrown off balance causing portals to open almost everywhere. And like the Frozen Island pieces or chunks from the realm's dimensions and worlds can break off and come into the physical world. Areas in the Realm The realm has no physical form as it exists between the boundaries and reality zones but at times it can manifest into a somewhat form where you can go to all the places there. Known areas of the realm ﻿ *Nightmare realm - a area of eternal torment and misery ruled by a malevolent being known as Trakadox *Davy Jones Locker - stretching on forever where ppl go to be punished, the Flying Dutchman will ferry you there. *The Light realm - the realm of light is where The Light was born and created *The Dark realm - a evil world of darkness and where the dark was formed *Ice realm - a icy area *Nether realm - basically a Black HOLE in the center of the realms form *Endless sea- a sea that never ends basically its the most common area to visit while in glitches *Ghost seas- can only be visited if the pirate is foreboded with the invisible islands glitch this area is ruled by a malevolent spirit named Hobill *The Pit/ Abyss - The dark hole that The Leviathan was imprisoned in for so long. *The Lost island - The other end of the tunnel in pvp... no escape... quite like another version of Davy Jones Locker *The Air Realm - When you enter as sinking ship in SvS, sometimes you are sucked into the air realm where you are thousands of feet above all the islands... yet you are supported, and do not fall. *The Visualizer - When you are sinking ships in SvS, and your ship sinks, you are trapped in an endless sea, but you are still on your ship, the only one on it, you can jump off of it and you cant get back on. *Alternate Dimension-where Shadow Being sent Cortevos into in (The Darkness's Revenge 2 The Bob Strikes Back ). *There are many other undiscovered areas in the realm still ways to travel into the realm At Daggerpaine Industries a machine known as a Dimmensionalizer was made to better study and focus on the realm expeditions. the machine can transport any thing into it but also can at times bring somthing from the realm to here. located in the side pocket of the factory. A smaller version of the dimmensionalizer is hooked toThe XL Satellite cannon so the beams can even fire into the realm. As of May 1, 2011 a new energy source has been discovered that could tap the vast energies of the realm.﻿ The Reality Here is a form of the reality as seen by Bill Plunderbones Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:POTCO